Citrus
by JuniperMoon
Summary: Sanji relaxes under the trees on a hot day and is visited by an equally hot swordsman. A pairing of the two. My first attempt at a lemony fic.


Citrus  
  
Another ZoroxSanji fic. My first attempt at a lemon. Don't be too harsh. I tried really hard to go slow with the imagery on this one. Hope you like it! //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////  
  
According to Nami the weather for this afternoon was supposed to be the hottest yet, but to Sanji who lay in the shady quiet of the tangerine trees smoking a cigarette gazing up at the clouds passing in the gentle sea breeze, it was perfect.  
  
The clouds seemed so far away in the blue sky. The blond cook watched as the smoke from the cigarette rose up through the tree tops, reached just beyond their branches before being caught in the wind and blown away. It put him in a very lazy mood and he embraced it. Why not? After all, most of the crew had stayed up late the night before, in hopes to escape the peak hours of the suns heat in slumber. He had made them all a platter of sandwiches if any awoke early or hungered for a snack. As a result he had nothing really to do until their official breakfast around dusk. He didn't know why he didn't want to sleep, just wasn't in the mood he supposed.  
  
Still he felt himself about to drift off in his relaxed state more than once and decided to put out his cigarette, just incase. It wasn't too long after this that Sanji heard the footsteps on the stairs. He closed his eyes. The weight on each step, in an unhurried but purposeful manor signaled that the soon to be visitor was Zoro. As the steps grew closer, the cook could have sworn he heard the jangle of the swordsman's three earrings as well. The steps of the man walked right up to him and Sanji felt the vibration of each step on the boards, on which his head was resting. He really didn't know what the green haired man was doing here but Sanji kept his eyes closed, since it really didn't concern him.  
  
He knew that the swordsman was standing right above him, looking at him. Sanji tried to be perfectly still. He worked so hard at this he had begun to drift off again when Zoros swords being unsheathed sounded in his ears. Several slashing sounds followed by a very hard and heavy bang against the deck that had Sanji sit straight up in alarm. Were they under attack? His eyes opened as he did so and his mouth was already opening to inquire what was happening when a quartered slice of tangerine was shoved in his mouth. Sanji bit down in surprise, inadvertently sending part of the fruits sweet flesh and juices down his throat. And there was Zoro looking amused, sucking of a quarter of his own, a sword spearing the remaining two slices.  
  
"I knew you were awake."  
  
"You're too noisy! Even if I had been asleep you would have woken me up!"  
  
"Heh.."  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just usually that would be something I would say. It isn't like you to just fall asleep outside."  
  
"Did you come here just to annoy me?" Zoro smirked and held his blade out and indicated the slices of skewed tangerine. "You're stealing Namis tangerines?!!" He practically shouted.  
  
"Shhh..no. WE are. " He indicated the half eaten tangerine slice that had been in the cooks mouth a few moments before. "You're just as guilty. Here." He reached up and picked another orange fruit and tossed it to the reclined man below him. "I buy your silence. Besides what's done is done. Nami won't know if there isn't any evidence." He stated as he tossed his first empty rind over the side and into the sea. Sanji couldn't help but chuckle at the deja vu.  
  
"Now it is my turn!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Zoro looked at him quizzically as he pulled another slice off his sword leaving only one behind on the blade.  
  
"Never mind. Why didn't you have a sandwich?"  
  
"You must have made them particularly tasty this time because there were none left when I got there. Luffy might be sleep eating again."  
  
"So you'd resort to thievery?"  
  
"Well, first off.I'm a pirate. Secondly, when you consider whos' trees these are I'd consider it a compliment that I am following her example."  
  
"Is it really that damn easy for you to just take what you want?"  
  
"Sure. No regrets that way. Don't you?" He asked back as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Are you suggesting I just "take" Nami? Or are you saying that I should "take" an entire ocean no one has found yet."  
  
"Fine asshole, I get the point. My way works for me and your way works for you." Zoro huffed. Sanji looked up at his strong friend and sighed.  
  
"And that is all that matters right? We don't have to be the same. Straightforward or with finesse, both have something that makes them worthwhile." Sanjis face held a content smile at these words but as his eyes met Zoros' he felt the air changing between them. A sort of heaviness where you know something is about to happen or change. The blond refused to let this happen. This moment.it was what he had been wanting but with lovely Nami not an irritable swordsman who slept too much. No..he had to break the moment.  
  
Sanji fumbled around in his pockets looking for a cigarette, breaking the eye contact. He was about to sigh in relief as he felt the tenseness wash over him when a small rustle of the wind in the trees made him look up and his eyes met again with Zoros. Ths time Zoro was inches in front of him in a low crouch. The moment was back and before Sanji could back away, Zoros' lips were on his with an incredible force and passion. Sanji tensed in shock, yes he knew it was coming and yet here it was. The breeze picked up around them and leaves flew from the tree as its branches swayed. Something about the breeze made the blond close his eyes and he found himself relaxing in the presence of the moment, of the kiss, and of the green haired mans spirit.  
  
The lips pressed so hard and after a few moments Sanji realized the wind was no longer blowing, and that a flush was starting to spread down his body. He felt his anger rising with a sudden flash, and shoved the man off balance to the ground in front of him. Zoro was obviously just toying with him, trying to tick him off.  
  
"Bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" Sanji panted wiping his mouth harshly.  
  
"Wasn't it obvious?" Grumbled the swordsman after a few heavy breaths of his own while rubbing his rear (the brunt of the fall).  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? I love Nami! These lips are for her alone! Gross! I'm going to be sick." He pulled a sleeve harshly over his mouth for emphasis.  
  
Zoro remained silent and moved next to the well-dressed man, leaning back a little farther against a tree. His sword, still holding the speared piece of tangerine, rested carefully against him so no jostle could jab into any flesh. Sanji sighed harshly in a fed up huff and started to stand only to have his arm yanked by the green haired man, sending back in a seated position. The cook gave the other man a look of death.  
  
"I don't think you are. In love with Nami that is. I think you want love and closeness, period. You must have somehow gotten it into your stupid head that Nami was the only one who could give you that."  
  
"Shut up! I love her! She's my light! My vision!"  
  
"Are you convincing me or yourself?!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Why must everything be so god-damn hard for you?"  
  
"Hard? What are you talking about? And at any rate I don't need your shitty lips on me as some sign of pity!"  
  
"It wasn't pity! It's just sometimes I see you. Really see you! I couldn't help it! That moment."  
  
Zoro looked distressed talking about it now, Sanji noticed. The cook felt himself calm down and yet his heart started beating a little faster. Zoro had felt the moment too. Of course the man had, why was he so surprised about it..why did it make him feel relieved. His thoughts were interrupted as the man sitting to his right jerked his head suddenly to face him.  
  
"Didn't you like it?"  
  
"No!" The blond answered a little too quickly.  
  
"Oh. I was just going to offer an alternative to Nami, if.." His voice trailed off in disappointment. Sanji felt his heart melt. He knew that wasn't entirely true. He knew the kiss had if anything made him even more aware of feelings. He heard his own words in his head."Straight forward or with finesse both have something that makes them worthwhile."  
  
Maybe it hadn't been a trick.Zoro wasn't that kind of guy anyway. Sure they fought all the time, competed over the simplest tasks, and got on each others nerves but whether it was good or bad there had always been a connection between the two. A spark of some kind. Just sitting here with Zoro, a kiss even from him, the words he spoke.there was an acknowledgement there of that connection and a whispered opportunity Sanji didn't want to dismiss too quickly. Best to play it cool.  
  
"How could I? Mashing your lips into mine without thought? You idiot..why would I like that?"  
  
Sanji swept his long fingers down the side of Zoros surprised face, then pulled himself closer to the man.  
  
"Let me show you what a difference a little finesse can make."  
  
He wasn't really forcing himself to do this. He could tell himself anything later. Perhaps that he was just proving he was more skilled than the swordsman in at least this venue. It just seemed natural, like the moment was just something in him he could tap into now. He let his heart beat this time with no restraint. He wanted to be sure. Something about this guy had gotten to him and just this once, he decided, it was okay. He leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Sanji made himself go slow. Anticipation and momentum were things not to be underestimated and besides he wanted to see if there was really anything to what Zoro had said. Did he just desire closeness.someone who really saw him? His lips barely touched Zoros, hovering for a moment before the pressure increased. A hand came up and ran his fingers through his companions' short green hair.  
  
The kiss was sweet but it wasn't all he had in mind. Sanji pulled away gently and Zoro took a breath of air and was about to take another when Sanji deftly continued the kiss, slipping his tongue in at this created opportunity. The blond couldn't help but smile as he felt Zoros eyes open in surprise before he returned this second part of the kiss in equal passion.  
  
The wind had begun blowing again. But the cook was pretty sure it was the swordsman who caused them to loose their balance and end up lying flat on the deck. At the impact both broke the kiss in surprise. Sanji began to laugh and Zoro followed moments later.  
  
"I thought your lips were only for Nami? Not that I'm complaining.."  
  
"Hmph, just proving a point." Sanji sighed in a smile as he caught his breath, an understanding had been reached in his mind.  
  
"You're hard to understand. Were you just messing with me before?"  
  
Sanji reached down toward the swordsmans groin and Zoro couldn't help but watch with intrest. The mans hand rubbed the swordsmans thigh slightly as he reached out over the leg and with his long fingers gave the tangerine slice on Zoros sword a small tug. Slowly he tugged again, pulling the sweet fruit down the shaft of the blade slowly. Mission complete, he sucked on the quarter for a moment then licked his fingers. Zoro couldn't look away, speechless.  
  
"It doesn't matter, does it?" Sanji replied casually. As long as they could fight with each other later. As long as he could be himself with this guy, he no longer felt pressure to name whatever might grow between them. As long as he had the choice to call Nami his love later.he was free to do what he wanted with out regrets now.  
  
"I gave you a tangerine of your own.." Zoro whispered in mock anger.  
  
"But I wanted yours, Zoro. Hey, I believe in sharing though." He took the whole tangerine that Zoro had tossed him earlier and with a fluid motion ran the fruit across Zoros now empty blade, not quite severing the fruit. "Don't you? " He held out the fruit to Zoro.  
  
The swordsman smirked softly taking the offered fruit as well as Sanjis hand in his large grip. He used his other hand to sheath his sword and otherwise push the weapons out of his way for what he planed to do.  
  
Sanji watched quietly as Zoro moved the blonds' hand holding the tangerine toward his neck while the man moved forward as if to kiss him. Sanji closed his eyes anticipation but was surprised instead when he felt a slight pressure in his hand followed by a warm trickle of juice in his hand down onto his neck. He moaned as Zoros tongue trailed after sticky stream of liquid. Then coming up to meet the lips in a strong kiss, one more gentle than his first though.  
  
"Oh yes, I believe in sharing." Zoro whispered, as they broke apart.  
  
"You're going to get that stuff all over my suit.." The blond whined slightly.  
  
"Easily fixed." Zoro grunted throwing the others tie he had removed to one side and started unbuttoning his shirt. The angle made it tough though, so he rolled over and straddled the cook and attacked the line of buttons with renewed vigor. Sanji raised his curly brow at how quickly things were going but wanted no other course of action at the moment. One of his buttons pinged off the deck in to the near by water.  
  
'Hey! Watch it."  
  
"Sorry," He groaned. "You're so bundled up!" He snarled in frustration has he started work on the belt around the blonds' waist.  
  
"You on the other hand," Sanji smiled as he reached up and pulled the white cotton shirt over the swordsmans head. "Have no need or appreciation of style. Have you ever heard, 'Clothes make the man?'."  
  
"Pft..clothes do nothing but hide the real man." He ran a hand down the smooth slightly muscular chest while the other hand pulled the sleeves off leaving Sanji shirtless. "You're a perfect example of that. Never seen you without your shirt for more than a minute, hiding behind your image. It makes me.." He leaned in close whispering in his ear. "Frustrated. You're better than your image."  
  
The breath, the words, sent a shiver down Sanjis body. The rough hands rubbed lightly over his flesh and he felt the light arousal he had been feeling take on a fiery urgency. He pushed himself under the administration, he imagined himself sinking into the floorboards beneath him to escape the feeling, to regain some control. The effort only frustrated him more and he quickly changed tactics, wrapping a leg around the swordman bringing him down toward him tighter. He flicked Zoros ear lobe with his tongue before kissing the strong defined neck.  
  
Zoro used the opportunity to snake his hand around and pull the cooks suit pants hard to one side, flipping the blond man on to his stomach. He moved his hands down slowly, feeling the well muscled shoulders, the lean back, the small waist. The flesh was warm and slightly slick with sweat from days sun. The slickness brought his hands to the top of the mans pants that much faster. He snuck a hand under the top and moved it across Sanjis side and stomach to rest quietly for the moment on the mans erection. He smiled broadly at the low moan escaping the cooks mouth and used his free hand to pull down the pants. He stroked Sanji slightly before moving both his hands in unison up to the top of his Douskoi Panda boxers and pulled them down as well.  
  
He swung his right arm possessively under Sanjis right arm, holding the man to him with his hand on his chest. His left hand trailed down the blonds chest and happy trail before it settled back against the blonds manhood. Sanji squirmed in his arms in pleasure as strong fingers of a callused hand began to confidently pet him. So warm.  
  
Zoro held him fast as the cook moved. He noticed the sweat forming on the mans curly brow, the blush and the pained pants with an ethereal sort of pleasure. Zoro was doing this. He was the one making the cook feel this way. Not Nami. Him. The accomplishment of that and the moans issuing from the man in his arms made Zoros own pleasure double.  
  
Sanji rocked as he gradually felt the intense build up climb up and tingle urgently throughout his body. Zoros hand on his chest was making circles and occasionally pulling a nipple. Sanji gasped and pushed back into the strong arms holding him. Zoro kissed Sanjis oh so close neck as he did this and tugged at his ear lobe playfully.  
  
As the moment of climax washed over him, he was floating in the intense sensation of the everything. For one second it felt like he was tensed feeling everything the universe had to offer, before collapsing in exhaustion.  
  
A few moments later Sanji opened his eyes to look in Zoros eyes. They would have to get cleaned up in a while, but now he was just content looking at the panting man beside him. He reached out and touched the mans face.  
  
"That was nice." Sanji groaned lazily as he stretched.  
  
"No it wasn't." frowned Zoro. Sanji looked stricken at the man as he continued. "No plan at all, I bet you didn't feel anything. We need to go take a shower and you can show me what it's like with finesse."  
  
Sanji smiled and looked up through the tops of the tangerine trees.  
  
"I think you're right for once.Let's go. I already have a few ideas on where I'd like to start." 


End file.
